DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara? - Part 2 - The Crush
It's the middle of the night, and Kara's been a busy girl. The incident in the bar - the bartender will be okay once he regains consciousness. The 'help' she gave to the police who were chasing that bank robber, resulting in her throwing the getaway car back into the bank and the vault... incidentally causing $320,000 worth of damage for $100,000 stolen. The stop by at Victoria's Secret, taking a bunch of items which would give her cousin a brain aneurysm. Well at least she left money to pay for it. Of course, it was a bag of the money she took from the criminals, who had taken it from the bank. Annnd now she is enters Roy's room wearing some sort of short kimono-style robe. Kara enters Roy's room. "Oh Roooooy?" she calls. Lian is tucked into bed, and Roy is watching a horror flick on television. He is wearing a white wife beater right now and roughed up jeans, barefoot and lazy as he lounges on the couch. When the door opens, he blinks blankly as he stares at you for a few moments. "Ummm...Oh Kaaaarrraaa," his voice quieter than yours. "Lian is asleep." He pops some popcorn into his mouth and chews before saying, "What's up with you?" He is not watching the news that is reporting Supergirl's incidents as the cops handle witht he confusion. Kara Zor-El walks over to Roy a bit, smiling, getting in front of the TV. "Mmm hmm.... can you come here Roy, I need to tell you something -really- important." She motions her finger to him with a waggle. "....," Roy looks at you funny. "Are you alright?" He moves to stand up and walks toward you, offering you the popcorn bag, "Want some?" He raises an eyebrow, wondering what the heck is going on. "Ummm...nice outfit, very cute." You are acting a bit like the way when the two of you went gambling, the fake flirting. Kara Zor-El smiles... "Definitely." she says in response to you asking if she wants some. And then knocks the popcorn aside with a swat of her hand, then places her arms lightly around your shoulders and presses up to Roy. "You're really cute too." "Hey, that's making a mess, Rose just clean...," course it gets interrupted when you lean up against him, "Ack! Kara, what are you doing? I mean...you got a boyfriend," and his hands are flung out to the sides and flapping up and down excitedly as he wonders what the heck is going on! Roy wonders if he runs for the door, if it will work! Kara Zor-El smiles. "He won't mind." then stands on her tiptoes and holds Roy a bit more securely, making the plan of running for the door a moot point. "Besides... I know you want this, and I want this. And I'm so tired of everyone telling me how I should act in relationships. I'm going to do what makes me feel good, and this is going to make both of us feel -really- good." And then she kisses him. Now, back in Atlantic City, when they kissed, it was hot. Kara's turn now, apparently, and when a Kryptonian with her type of lung capacity decides to give a kiss to leave a man breathless, it's more than just figurative speech. Kara kisses Roy long and hard, and ... yep, that's tongue too. "Wait, but that doesn't make it right!" Course, as he is trying to argue further about right verse wrong, he ends up kissed. His stomach drops from nervousness. This is not good, and powerful, warm lips on his own no matter how good, again doesn't make it right. But he is held firmly, and he moves to place his hands on your waist. And being a man, a challenge cannot be left unmet as he only resists so long before kissing you back. He moans quickly into the kiss, chest burning slightly when he doesn't get enough oxygen after a while. Talk about one hell of a hot kiss! Still, it deepens and Roy really realizes he is in over his head. He really tries to break the kiss with you by turning his head, trying to ignore the heat gathering between your bodies, and to get his head back in place where it belongs! Kara Zor-El makes sure the kiss goes on for a while during the attempt to break it. Though succeeding in that tends to be difficult if the girl is ... like... 8 million times stronger than the guy. When she stops the kiss and lets Roy catch his breath, allowing sweet, sweet oxygen back to his lungs. She takes one of her hands and gently, but firmly, moves her hand to his cheek to nudge it back to look at her. "Roy, I know you want me like that. I can -hear- how your heart sounds. It's beating a mile a minute now." She presses her body up against her red-haired hunky teammate. "I can even hear where the blood's flowing." she says with a seductive grin. "You know.... if Solar hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend the day after we went to Atlantic City? I'd have done this a lonnnng time ago." Alright, chest definately burning a bit! Roy works on gulping in air! "Kara...uhhh...can you let me...go, suffercating me isn't so good either," he says in an unsteady voice! "Look...I umm...," can Kara sense if he lies? Maybe that won't be wise! "Look, it's...not that I don't enjoy it," because his heart isn't just pounding hard cause of the lack of oxygen. "But...you are seeing Solarflare! And...," he swallows hard, and tries to firmly push you away from him with his hands on your hips. "I wouldn't...want someone to do that to me Kara. You're beautiful, I do like you a lot, but you are someone else's girl." It's a reason he won't go after Starfire either, because she almost married (and sorta did) his best friend. Many have heard about conundrum of the unstoppable force vs the immovable object. Far fewer have heard much about the stoppable force vs the immovable object - because it's not a conundrum at all - it simply doesn't do anything. Pushing the beautiful blond teen is about as effective as trying to push a planet out of orbit. She giggles a bit when you do try that while she listens to you talk. But she doesn't really seem to be listening to the parts that she doesn't like. Just the stuff like 'you're beautiful' and 'I like you a lot.' Still, after a few futile efforts to extricate himself from her relatively gentle (but still unbreakable) hold, she does let go of you, but she's still smiling. "Roy, I don't -belong- to anyone. I'm not Solar's possession." And with that, she slips off the kimono, letting it fall to the floor. What she's wearing under the kimono? Well, it makes the kimono look like a burka - apparently the skimpiest lingerie that Victoria had, which leaves very little Secret. Pretty much looks like someone took a few sheer pieces of silk and attached them together with dental floss. Kara looks at Roy and simply says, "I'm letting you take me. And by the way, super-stamina... and you won't even need to worry about holding back." she coos as she places her finger up to the neckline of Roy's wifebeater, lightly tracing it down as she brings it down to the fabric. The 'girl of steel' lick her lips playfully. Roy acks and covers his face with both his hands! "Don't do that!" Course he spreads his fingers apart so he can peek between them! He thinks his heart just skipped a beat! "Wow," he says breathlessly. You know, it's really not his fault! He really shouldn't look, but he can't help staring through his parted fingers. Gawd, his bedroom is really close, but how thick are those...no, no! Superman would MURDER him! He closes his eyes again. "Kara...can't. You umm..would have to break up with...Solarflare first. And umm...commitment is an issue, I mean, I got real bad luck." He's having trouble breathing again. "Can you put your kimono back on please?" His tone is begging. Kara Zor-El runs her finger down his chest lightly....then an ever so slight tug with her finger... and off comes Roy's wifebeater with a rip. Kara tosses it lightly behind her, looking his physique up and down. Seriously, what happened to the girl who tended to -not- notice that she was unspeakably hot? Apparently THAT girl is not here. "Commitment is not an issue. Shh..." She takes a few steps forward, gently nudging him with her finger towards his bedroom. "And as for luck... I think you're actually about to get REALLY lucky. Honestly, do you have any idea the things you could do when you don't need to hold back. Just... totally let loose? Wild. unspeakable passion?" Yeah... she's no longer even trying to mince words. When Roy's back is pushed up against the wall next to the door to the bedroom, her hand starts moving down to the jeans. Her body again presses up to poor Roy. On one hand, Superman would murder him. Or Solarflare maybe. Then again .... hot blonde, wearing the skimpiest outfit imaginable, telling him straight the naughty, sexy things she's going to let him do with her right past that door. Doesn't really even sound like a choice, does it? Missing shirt, he liked that shirt! Wait, that was the stained wife beater...not too ba...oh gawd! He groans in pleasure when his back meets the wall and you are once again you..., "Oh gawd, I like lucky." Roy reaches out to grab your hair this time, tugging you toward him if you don't resist yet again so that he can kiss. He will figure things out soon he keeps telling himself. He...has too...otherwise he will end up way too deep to save himself! Kara Zor-El lets Roy do that... since it's what she wants anyway. Yeah, she's only going to not let you push her away, but is totally okay with being pulled towards the object of her .... lets just call it affection instead of what it really is, carnal lust. Another kiss, pinning Roy between the wall and her deceptively powerful, definitely sexy, Kryptonian body.... and again, she doesn't bother with pecks. Kara kisses Roy long and hard - you'd never know that she hasnt kissed all that many times. There was Solarflare, Roy in Atlantic City. Oh yeah and Poison Ivy, but that story's for another time. But here, she's a friggin' virtuoso of the art of kissing. Powerful lungs, powerful but at the same time soft, perfect lips, pressing against his, her tongue again making her way into Roy's mouth. She takes one of her hands off Roy's body, while the other stays right where it is, gripping his jeans. She opens the door, then puts her hand around his torso and pulls him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her while still keeping up the kiss. Yeah. Roy will figure out things. One thing in particular. That when a Kryptonian teen with hormones run amuck, hopped up on Red K wants you, she's generally going to get what she wants. Meanwhile elsewhere, Simon Tycho looks over to his assistant, a bit of a frown, looking at a screen of the Titan Tower from outside. "You know, it's too bad that this surveillance doesn't work when the subject is indoors. Still, pretty interesting so far. So, what do you think, makes her turn evil, moral compass like in Kryptonite, Genuine variant A used by Luthor a few months ago? His assistant looks at a electronic pad. "No, actually I think that was an evil doppleganger effect. She hasnt been doing what I'd say is 'evil per se'" The reclusive trillionaire shrugs a bit. "Taking the money?" The assistant then responds, "Seems more like a lack of impulse control." Simon smiles a bit. "okay, that's definitely something that we can use. If we have the right thing to guide those impulses. Finally seems like we have an experiment that's giving some useful, not potentially fatal results" Beautiful body, beautiful face, hard lips, the danger of the strength and how it is carefully used...something that drew Roy to Donna Troy actually. He feels as if he should be as hard as a Kryptonian. Still having trouble breathing again, but he isn't caring too much. He even missed the fact the two of you are in his very messy bedroom right now, which has plenty of things to trip over! And the two of you appear to be tripping over something right now! Before reaching the bed at least! There is a loud THUMP when the two fall down and Roy goes, "Ouch!" There is a bloody lip involved when Kryptonian teeth meet his lower lip. At least the kiss is brokmen and he reaches a hand up to touch his lower lip, it comes away with blood. Yep, pain is helping get his head on straight! Also...there is soon the sound of someone getting out of bed in the other room, a little girl that is soon opening her door and knocking on daddy's door. "Daddy? Is everything alright?" She sounds sleepy. Look at Roy pale! Kara Zor-El giggles a little and makes a 'shhh' motion with her finger as she is on top of you, on the floor. She gives your bloody lip a kiss. "Awww." she whispers, "Gave you a booboo." Then she starts kissing down Roy's body. First his lower lip. Then his neck. Down to his shoulder, then to his chest. Then down.... abs.... She giggles again, making the 'shhhh' motion again. The next thing Roy hears is the sound of denim being ripped off. Awwww, Batman boxers! Apparently not reaching the bed isnt exactly a stumbling block for Kara. Also, apparently, red K makes Kara not really want to bother using zippers. They just get in the way anyway. Oh...gawd, Roy thinks he will die right now, or maybe he wants to! No, his daughter! "I..I'm fine Lian! I just tripped...umm...," what did he trip over?! His boots! "My boots, I tripped over my boots! Go to bed sweetie." Please don't notice the popcorn on the floor! But Lian seems to stand there a bit, then says, "Night daddy," and tott off to bed, and Roy's breath catches and he groans. "Kara...stop, please. This...I have to live with myself tomorrow." Kara Zor-El slides back up to Roy's face, kissing him again. "Roy..." she says, toying with his lip a bit. "Do you really think rejecting me right now would be a good idea?" She kisses your neck again. "Do you really want to deny me?" She pouts sweetly. Roy swallows hard, "Not really, but if I don't, I'll hate myself tomorrow and won't be able to look my daughter in the eye, let alone Superman, or the other Titans, or Solarflare, or hell, even you as you come to your senses with...with..I don't know what's up with you!" He then quiets down really quickly, afraid he might distrub his daughter again! "Kara...gawd woman. I know sometimes you can be like a kid, but you are still one HELL of a woman. But one, that if we EVER did this, it would be on terms we could both live with the next day and be happy about. Not...like this, not when I feel like...I don't know, like I don't deserve this. You mean a lot more to me than a one night stand Kara," he ends very quietly, but you can still hear him clearly and his pounding heart. Oh gawd, he's going to dream about this night for years to come and part of himself is going to hate himself for stopping it... Kara Zor-El presses herself down against him. "Stop telling me what I should do. Everyone keeps telling me what I should do. How about I do what -I- want to do instead? I deserve this." And again, she kisses hard. Sigificantly moreso than she was before even. A wince of pain as his lower lip is busted, but Roy isn't returning the kiss like he was before. This isn't Kara, he doesn't know what is going on at this point, but he's starting to panic! He starts to fight, using leverage over strength to try and flip Kara onto her back. But he just has to stop the kiss, "What about what -I- want Kara?" He gasps for breath. "Do you really think a one-night stand is all -I- would want from a woman like you? I don't know what is going on, but you aren't yourself. The Kara I know is thoughtful of others feelings. I'm not going to let you do something that will hurt you later. You're my team mate." Kara Zor-El is turned onto her back. Yeah, this really isn't how Kara would ever act normally. Though an angry, emotionally hurt Kryptonian who isnt thinking straight is an extremely dangerous proposition. She listens as Roy says what he says, but the girl's in no state of mind to listen to reason. Instead, she just flies up, hitting the ceiling with Roy on top, meaning Roy hits the ceiling. Then she tosses him down on the bed - he's already unconscious at that point, but she was clearly holding back or he would be in another room. The upset girl curses a bit to herself in Kryptonian and, using her heat vision burns the word 'PRUDE' in the headboard. Then, with a burst of superspeed, she leaves by way of the window with a chip on her shoulder the size of Argo City.